Reunited and It Feels So Good
by CrissanaSomerhalder
Summary: It is a different age we face. Relationships are forged through emoji's and words typed on a keyboard, that somehow attempt to make us feel. And it is through these keystrokes that some amazing relationships are refound. However can they ever truly work out how we wish or are we all doomed to fail and live alone with only our fellow miserable adults to offer us any form of comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel

OldLady1994- Jax?

SAMCRO_VP-Yes Miss Lena?

OldLady1994- What are you doing today? Another Run? Towards Virginia Maybe?

SAMCRO_VP- I wish Darlin. I do have a proposition for you though.

OldLady1994- Oh yeah? And what's that?

SAMCRO_VP- Hap is running to our brother charter in Virginia. I can ask him to take a swing by Mystic Falls and pick up a certain little brunette who really needs a vaycay

OldLady1994- REALLY?! Hap wouldn't mind? I don't want to be a bother…

SAMCRO_VP- Are you kidding me? Hap would be more than happy to. You know he misses our Princess of Charming. Almost as much as I do.

OldLady1994-Where would I stay? What could I tell the Salvatores? Damon doesn't let me out of he sight… Especially since the breakup.

SAMCRO_VP- Well you two did breakup. I wouldn't say anything just pack a bag. If it's absolutely necessary to say something say you are overdue for a Charming reunion.

OldLady1994- You know what? Ask Hap. I do need a getaway and I cannot wait to see my best friend.

SAMCRO_VP-So I'm just a best friend, huh?

Old-Lady1994- Of course not, Jax. But Damon doesn't need to know the particulars of our relationship. He would probably kill Hap as soon as he showed up as soon as he learned that he was taking me to see the guy I left him for. Hell he'd kill everyone if he learned about your existence. And you are way too important for me to risk losing, even if I haven't seen you in way too long.

SAMCRO_VP- Lena, Lena, Lena. I think I can take care of myself

OldLady1994- Maybe if it was against a human. You really underestimate the power of these vamps

SAMCRO_VP- Whatever, Im going to call Hap, he's only a couple miles out of MF so he should be there soon. Get to packing missy.

OldLady1994-YES SIR. See you soon. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited and It Feels So Good

Chapter 1

Elena is packing the last of her necessities in a small suitcase when she hears a knock at the front door, and rushes down the stairs to answer the door, every part of her hoping it was Happy, the Tacoma Killer sent to retrieve her for the great Vice Pres of the notorious Sons of Anarchy: Redwood Original based out of California; just as every part of her wished it wasn't Damon Salvatore, her overprotective, recently ex-boyfriend. She peeps through the peep-hole and sighs, dropping her bag and opening the door.

"Hello, Damon. What do you want?" She grumbles and looks down at her feet.

"Well hello there, Miss Elena. Where do you think you are going on such a fine day?" He smirks, glancing at her bag, bursting at the seams.

"Now I do not see how that is any of your business, being that I dumped you a month ago, and you just cannot seem to get that into your head. Goodbye, Damon." She rolls her eyes moving to shut the door.

"You should know better than try to ignore me." Elena hears from behind her.

"Damon get the hell out of my house."

"Make me. I dare you."

"Now I know you are not threatening Miss Elena, now are you?!"

Elena hears from the open door, and a smile breaks out onto her face as she turns around and lurches into the arms of the Tacoma Killer, who had walked up just as Damon vamped his way into the house. "HAPPY! How I have missed you!"

"Who _the fuck_ invited some badass wannabe biker here?" Damon growled, his sneer turning into a full blown glare, icy cobalt of his eyes turning extra icy at the sudden intrusion of someone he deemed unwanted.

"I DID." Elena smirks, grabbing her bag and turning back to Hap. "I'm so ready to go, Hap. I could really use some time in Charming."

"After you, sweetheart." Hap smiles, taking the bag from Elena and throwing it over his shoulder as he returns the glare towards Damon, before the smile stretches back onto his face as he looks towards his adopted little sister. "Mom misses you, you know."

"I miss her too. Maybe we could stop by when I'm in Charming for a while?" She closes the door behind her leaving a dazed and confused Damon inside, and climbs on the back of Hap's bike after him.

"Off we go!" Hap smirks and his bike roars to life and they take off, heading toward the interstate, as they both hope to reach Charming as soon as possible, for many different reasons.

HEY YALL! I'm so excited by the reaction ive already gotten from this story. Anyone willing to beta would be greatly appreciated. Chaps should get longer once our duo reaches Charming. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! and as always please Review, Follow and Favorite:) Encouragement makes me write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Reunited and It Feels So Good

Chapter 3: Charming

Elena climbs off the bike, raising her arms and stretching as far as she can, and takes a look around. She smiles, taking in the familiar surroundings, and turns around quickly. "Why did we go to Teller-Morrow? I'd thought you would've taken me to Jax's or Gemma's to drop off my bag?"

"Jax told me he wanted to see you as soon as you got to town, no dilly-dallying. And if my assumptions are correct he is right inside those doors." He smirks, motioning to the front door of the club. "Now go. I will ensure that your bag makes it into Gemma's car."

Elena turns and gives him a hug. "Thank you for the ride, Hap. I owe you one." She smiles and turns and jogs over to the door, prying it open and dashing inside. "Jax?!" She hollers out, looking around for the dashing blonde.

"My, my, Miss Elena." She hears in a deep purr from her right as she spins and lurches into his arms. "God how I've missed you." She smiles and holds him tight, only pulling far enough away to reach up at give him a deep kiss on the lips.

Eventually they pull apart, both in desperate need of a breath, and a deep blush reaches her cheeks as she realizes the club is filled with the big bikers and several crow eaters, all gaping at her and Jax. Clearly someone didn't think to tell the Club that she was coming home. "Um Hi, everyone…"She smiles slightly blushing an even deeper crimson when Jax drapes an arm around her shoulder, refusing to let her move away.

Gemma steps out of the back to see why it suddenly got so quiet and smiles as she sees her son with the brunette in his arms, and walks up to them, her heels click-clacking away, "Elena. Welcome home!" She pulls her away from Jax and into her arms. "What brings you to Charming? And please tell me it's something other than my son, whose face you just sucked."

"Oh gosh. Gemma!" She smiles and gives her a hug, "I needed out of Mystic Falls for a little while. Damon's gotten worse since the breakup and if it wasn't for having Jax here to help me escape I flat out don't know what would've happened. Heck if Hap hadn't shown up when he did, I don't know if I would've even been allowed to step outside."

"Do we need to send out some prospects and get this guy taken care of?" Gemma asks, glancing at Jax before giving Clay the same look.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Gem…" She trails off looking to Jaz for backup, him being the only one there she had told of the Salvatore/s secret, and even then it was only to stop him from a suicide mission.

"What do you think they couldn't take him?" Gemma scoffs, shaking her head.

"I think there's a lot you don't know… Especially when it comes to Mystic Falls." Elena frowns, unknowingly taking a step back and grabbing Jax's hand, not liking the look she sees flash onto the biker-moms face.

"Well then why don't you explain it then, Darling." Gemma drawls, as she crosses her arms over her chest, the glare turning even more icy as she takes offense to Elena's unwillingness to let her in on their-her- little secret.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Elena sighs, having been through this conversation many times, with many people.

"You think it isn't common knowledge of everyone that knows anything about the supernatural world that your two ex-lovers favored blood to mama's home cooking?" Clay steps forward, putting a hand on Gemma's back, trying to keep her from lashing out at the small brunette.

"You-You know?!" Elena gasps turning to look at Jax, "Why didn't you tell me they knew!" She squeaks, hitting him a few times on the chest.

"Because this was way-way more entertaining Darlin." He smirks, "Mom's just messing with you, aren't you mom?"

"Sure, hun. Let's go with that." Gemma shakes her head and storms off, letting the door slam shut behind her with a loud -BANG!-

Elena glances around her, noticing that everyone was acting like they didn't just witness the biker queen snub the young brunette. "She hates me." She sighs, glancing at Jax, "I don't know why! We used to get along so well when I lived here… I considered her almost a mom figure… Especially after Isobel… you know."

"Darling, it's just because she feels she doesn't know you. You're not the same little girl as you were when Isobel killed herself, and especially after you moved in with your Aunt and Uncle… And met the Salvatores. It changed you, you're not her little girly-girl she could dress in leather and take out as her little Future Bikers Old Lady. It's gunna take some getting used to for the both of you." Jax comment, pulling Elena back into his embrace for a moment, and kissing her forehead, " So what do you say we grab your bag from Hap, and take you home? I want you all to myself for a little while."

"I think that's a plan." Elena sighs, looking up at him, "On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You help me fix things with your mom, before I have to return to Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far and LOOK!:) It even got a little bit longer!:) Updates are prolly gonna become more sporatic, especially the further we get into the semester and the busier I get with work but HOPEFULLY updates will stay at least every couple of days, if not more often, because I cannpt help myself I publish as I write haha:) Also! I'm still looking for a Beta for this story if anyone would be interested! If so either pm me or mention it in a review. And as always, please Review, Follow and Favorite:):):)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

As Jax pulls up in front of his house, he slows down, and parks in his drive, noticing a very familiar cutlass parked on the road, with a very pissed off looking brunette in the driver's seat. "Ah hell." He murmurs shaking his head, alerting Elena to the trouble brewing as she climbs off the seat.

"So I'm guessing that's Tara, sitting there?" Elena gives him a half-smile as he grabs her bag and her hand, leading her to the door.

"That guess would be correct." Jax grimaces fumbling with his keys to unlock the door, hoping to get Elena inside before Tara approaches, but all the while knowing the mother of his children could do no such thing.

"Who the hell is this Jackson?" He hears screech behind him and he sighs, giving up on finding his key as he turns to look at his ex-wife.

"Tara, you remember Elena, Isobel Gilbert's daughter. She came down to visit and I figured since I got the house, she could stay here with me and the boys. Is that a problem?" He growls, tightening his grip on Elena's hand.

"Well well, the princess of SAMCRO returns. I must say things were much better here when you were off fucking Vamps." Tara glares, as Elena rolls her eyes.

"And I must say it was nicer to come home and visit when you were fucking the ATF agent." Elena smirks, pursing her lips into a very Katherine-esque look of disgust, changing into a smile as she hears Jax cough at her bluntness.

"Well I guess that settles things here huh ladies?" Jax chuckles turning and opening the door and pulling Elena inside. "Goodbye Tara. And no, you can't see MY boys." He smirks and slams the door in her face, dropping Elena's bag as he pulls her close.

"They aren't just YOUR boys, Jackson!" Tara hollers through the door in a huff.

"Wow someone really grew a backbone in her absence from Charming."

"Well I just thought to myself, 'What would Katherine Pierce do?' If anyone could handle all these old ladies of yours it would be the bitch queen herself." She laughs lighting, looking up into his eyes.

"Well I think you handled yourself pretty well, and none of them are my old lady. Not anymore." Jax smirks, picking her up, and carrying her into his room, to officially welcome her home.

Elena awakens to a phone shrilling out at an excruciatingly high pitch, and groans, pulling a pillow over her head and snuggling deeper into the fluffy comforter surround by the smell of Jax, as she hopes the sound will stop. After a few minutes of unrelenting noise she finally gives up and gets out of bed, looking for his phone. She stumbles over to the dresser and grabs it, flipping it open she groans, "Hello?"

"Jax?" She hears a gruff voice growl on the other end of the line.

"Give me a minute…" She sighs and walks out of the bedroom and towards Abel's bedroom where she can see the light pouring out. "Jax?"

"Yeah Darlin?" She hears as she sees him curled up in bed holding Abel.

"Phones for you." She smiles as she hands it to him, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Take over here for a moment." He smirks, climbing out of bed and watching her envelope his son in her arms before exiting the room and answering the call. "What?"

"We need you at the club."

"Damn it Tig. Now?"

"Now Jax. And hurry."

"Fuck." He hangs up and rushes back in the room, "Please tell me you can watch him and Thomas for a while? They need me at the club right now…"

"Go ahead Jax, I got the boys." She smiles, resting her cheek on Abel's head.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He tells her as he rushes out the door, only pausing to grab his cut and shove a gun in his pant line. He climbs on his bike and floors it towards Teller-Morrow, the growl turning into a distant hum, the greater the distance from his home and family he rides.

It was only when Elena awoke a few hours later in a toddler bed all alone when she started to worry. She jumped out of bed and starting rushing through the home, in search of the little blond haired boy, "Abel? Abel honey where are you?!"

"Eh-whena! I'm in the kitchen!" She hears a giggle as she turns the corner to find cereal and milk everywhere, "I was ungry! And you ere sweeping!" Abel giggles and covers his face

"Oh goodness! What do you say you show me where the broom and mop are so we can clean this up before your daddy gets home?"

"Okay Eh-Whena!" He grabs her hand and leads her to a closet in the back of the house. "Daddy says I'm not awwoud to open the doow becawse I'm too wittwe." He frowns and steps back "So Imma go pway when you cwean!" He turns and runs to the living room where Elena can hear him play with his motorcycles.

She opens the closet and immediately sees why Jax wouldn't want his son to open the door, amongst the mop, broom and other cleaning supplies there is a huge stockpile of ammo and a ginormous gun cabinet. She shakes her head as she grabs what she needed and gets to work cleaning the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Teller Morrow, Jax and the boys sit gathered in church discussing the plan for their gun run that night. "I just don't see how we are going to get THAT many guns out of the clubhouse without ATF noticing! Fucking Kohn still is tracking our every movement." Chibs shakes his head, not seeing any chance of this run going off without a hitch.

"That's why I say we load them up on the bikes, and move out in two or three people at a time and then meet up at the rendezvous point and badda-bing badda-boom. Money made." Bobby smirks not seeing how his plan could fail.


End file.
